Technologies for inkjet recording method have rapidly progressed, and industrial inkjet printing presses in which an inkjet recording method is employed for an industrial or commercial printer to produce a multiple sheets of commercial printed materials have been publicly known (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 and 2 and Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2). Industrial inkjet printing presses are marketed under trade names such as Truepress Jet manufactured by SCREEN Graphic and Precision Solutions Co., Ltd., the MJP Series manufactured by Miyakoshi Printing Machinery Co., Ltd., Prosper and VERSAMARK manufactured by Eastman Kodak Company, JetPress manufactured by Fujifilm Corp., and Color Inkjet Web Press manufactured by Hewlett Packard.
These industrial inkjet printing presses have color printing speeds that are ten to several tens of times faster than inkjet printers for home and small office/home office (SOHO) use as well as large format inkjet printers, and the industrial inkjet printing presses operate at printing speeds of 15 m/min or higher and exceeding 60 m/min in the case of high-speed printing, depending on various printing conditions. Because of this, industrial inkjet printing presses are distinguished from inkjet printers for home and SOHO use and large format inkjet printers.
Since industrial inkjet printing presses are capable of handling variable information, they can be adapted to on-demand printing. There are many cases where printing companies employ a system by which fixed information is printed with conventional printing presses such as gravure printing presses, offset printing presses, letterpress printing presses, flexographic printing presses, thermal transfer printing presses, or toner printing presses, and variable information is printed with industrial inkjet printing presses. In particular, offset printing presses are often used from the perspectives of quality of printed images and production cost.
Therefore, printing paper is required to have printability for both printing by conventional printing presses such as offset printing presses and printing by industrial inkjet printing presses. If such printability is not exhibited, printed materials with quality of image that is satisfactory as a commercial product cannot be produced using these printers.
As an inkjet recording material that has an excellent ink absorption performance to enable high speed recording, that has a high dot roundness, that achieves extremely favorable uniformity of images, and that is capable of imparting gloss and high printing density appropriately as needed, an inkjet recording material having a substrate material and at least two layers of coating layers on the substrate material, the two layers of coating layers containing a pigment and polyvinyl alcohol, wherein at least one layer of the coating layers contains a compound having crosslinkability to polyvinyl alcohol, a pore size distribution curve of the first coating layer, which is located closer to the substrate material among the coating layers, has at least one peak located in the range of 0.1 to 10 μm, and the second coating layer, which is located on the first coating layer, has a peak located substantially at 0.06 μm or less has been disclosed (e.g., see Patent Document 3). Furthermore, as an inkjet recording medium having excellent thin line drawing performance and glossiness, an inkjet recording medium comprising a support, a first ink receiving layer that contains first inorganic microparticles and that is provided on the support, and a second ink receiving layer that contains second inorganic microparticles and that is provided on the first ink receiving layer in a manner that the second ink receiving layer is in contact with the first ink receiving layer, wherein a peak diameter in a pore size distribution of the second ink receiving layer is smaller than a peak diameter in the pore size distribution of the first ink receiving layer, and a ruggedness index of the boundary line between the first ink receiving layer and the second ink receiving layer in a cross-section of the inkjet recording medium in a direction perpendicular to a surface, where the first ink receiving layer and the second ink receiving layer of the support are provided, is made to be 1.5 to 15.0 has been disclosed (e.g., see Patent Document 4).